Preface
by MickeyNoMouse
Summary: La bestia se abalanzó sobre ella, tumbándola sobre su espalda y atrapándola entre sus cuatro patas, situándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Y todo ello sin hacer ni un solo ruido; ¡no por nada era conocido como el guardián de los vientos del Oeste!
1. Chapter 1

Recordó…

El peso de la compresa desaparecer de su frente. El escalofrío provocado por la que tomó su lugar.

Fiebre. ¿Era realmente posible para un demonio tener fiebre? No, no lo creía. Puede que para _algo_ mucho más débil como un "hanyo" lo fuese, pero no para un pura sangre.

El cuerpo del demonio estaba expuesto y pálido, bañado en sudor. Sin embargo, su semblante inamovible no dejaba entrever el más mínimo rastro de dolor. Varias personas –no demasiadas– lo rodeaban y controlaban para no pasar por alto ningún cambio. Todos los que estaban allí eran de su más entera confianza, criaturas con las que había crecido y vivido durante muchas décadas. Y hasta siglos. Seres inferiores que quizá, de no ser por su amistad con el enfermo, ya estarían muertos.

Y un muchacho, de no más de cien años, lo observaba todo desde fuera del cuarto. Su rostro era inexpresivo. Pero claro… ¿cuándo no lo había sido? Tan solo un par de veces, a lo sumo, y eso fue ya hacía mucho tiempo.

El poderoso demonio ignoró a sus cuidadores, como siempre, y fijó la vista en la inmensidad que alcanzaba a ver a través de la ventana. Había muchas nubes, demasiadas para su gusto. Como lo odiaba: hasta el cielo se compadecía de él. Quería vomitar.

Pero no merecía la pena. Todo terminaría muy pronto. Al día siguiente, los dos demonios perro volarían hacia el área Sur del territorio. No lo conseguiría, estaba seguro. Sería la última vez que lograría ponerse en pie y después… nada.

Sesshômaru resopló, airado. Dio media vuelta y se alejó, más rápido de lo que pretendía, del cuarto de su padre.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

La princesa Izayoi disimuló un bostezo fingiendo que le molestaba el sol.

¡Qué criatura tan curiosa!

Sintió que el peso de aquella menuda figura aumentaba contra su costado. La perfectamente educada jovencita de apenas diecinueve primaveras estaba a punto de perder la compostura, literalmente.

Honestamente, él también. Aquel ya era el quinto pretendiente de ese mes, y no le faltaba mucho para echársele encima y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo.

No era en absoluto parecido. Se notaba que no había movido un dedo en su vida, pues las consecuencias empezaban a materializarse en forma de papada. Sus ropas eran _demasiado_ finas, en modo alguno apropiadas para un terrateniente.

"Pretencioso."

¡Y sus palabras! Enviaría con gusto al infierno al mendrugo que enseñó a aquel personaje semejante falta de destreza al trovar. Izayoi, lejos de estar impresionada, moría de la vergüenza, rogando en silencio a cualquier Dios que la escuchara que acabase con la tortura.

Aquel tipo había mandado espías a la región, lo sabía. Dos o tres hombres, seguro. ¿Para qué? Pues con el único propósito de que su ridículo poema encajara con la descripción física de la princesa. Pero incluso las comparaciones que había hecho, igualando su tez con la nieve y sus cabellos con hilos de la mejor seda, habían dejado que desear.

El borrego dejó de cacarear con aquella voz tan chillona y desagradable. El padre de la joven miró nerviosamente a su hija, a unos metros de distancia.

Nadie se acercaba a la princesa. Ella permanecía perfectamente sentada en el pasillo, frente a las puertas correderas que daban a sus aposentos. Tanto el señor de la casa como los sirvientes aguardaban en cualquier otro lugar menos en dicho pasillo. El terrateniente, el más osado –o el más ingenuo–, esperaba la respuesta de la princesa en el centro del jardín, a un metro escaso de ella.

Izayoi respiró profundamente y cuadró los hombros con dureza. ¡Ah, bien! Esa era su señal. Ahora vería qué tan valiente era aquel impresentable. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se puso en pie despacio, para agudizar el efecto de su tamaño en la confianza del hombre. Saco las garras, pero no las clavó, ya que sabía que de hacerlo le reprenderían. Tragó aire y, con los dientes a la vista de todos, emitió un gruñido tan profundo como el retumbar de un trueno en la noche. Aquel imbécil quedó tan impresionado que cayó al suelo como un peso muerto y balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

Aunque no la veía, sabía que Izayoi había esbozado una minúscula sonrisa de satisfacción.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que su padre soltaba un suspiro de resignación. En pocos minutos la zona se despejó de adultos y se permitió volver a tumbarse en el pasillo. Y, libre de miradas indiscretas, la mujer se acomodó contra su cuerpo.

\- ¡Buf! Se acabó por hoy.

Sí, ya era muy tarde. Otra queja: solo a ese cretino se le ocurría importunarla a últimas horas de la tarde. Sí, los compromisos de adultos se habían acabado, pero… no el resto.

\- ¿Ya podemos jugar con el General, princesa?

Reconoció al instante la rasposa voz de Nagisa, uno de los niños que vivían en aquel palacio por ser hijo de la servidumbre. Todos habían ido a aprovechar las últimas luces del día.

\- Bueno, pero recordad que aún no se ha recuperado del todo y debe descansar.

Quizá ese comentario le había herido ligeramente el orgullo, porque se levantó más rápido de lo que debía y la espalda le dolió un poco. Ruri, una de las niñas más pequeñas del lugar, se desprendió del agarre del muchacho y corrió hacia él, aferrando su pelaje blanco con sus puñitos.

\- ¡Blandito! – Exclamó.

\- Por favor, Ruri, no lo llames así – Replicó Nagisa, disgustado. – Haces que parezca menos intimidante – Afirmó rotundo, como si fuera algo gravísimo.

\- ¡Blandito! – lo ignoró.

Aquel diablillo estaba empeñado en que, en lugar de un perro enorme y peligroso, no era más que un saco de pelo blando y confortable. En su momento consideró disuadirla con un buen susto, pero lo pasó por alto al descubrir que la única exigencia de la pequeña era permanecer aferrada a su pata, balanceándose plácidamente con su caminar.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla, sorteó el salto del pasillo hasta el suelo del jardín y anduvo hasta situarse en el centro, donde momentos atrás había estado el payaso pretencioso del día. Los niños lo manoseaban y se lanzaban como podían sobre su lomo. Hasta el cachorro de un año y medio se había propuesto agarrarle la cola. Bien, no se lo pondría fácil. Otra niña –¿Asami?– le rascó el cuello y le habló con dulzura.

\- ¿Otra vez has espantado al pretendiente de la princesa, General? – Susurró la niña. - ¿No te da vergüenza?

\- ¡Tonterías! – Exclamó Nagisa, que de algún modo había logrado montarlo como a un caballo. – Esos tipejos altaneros no merecen a la princesa y él lo sabe. ¿Verdad, General?

\- ¡Pero la princesa está en edad de casar! Se lo oí a mi mamá.

\- ¿Y qué? Si no tienen las agallas de enfrentarse al General, no son dignos de ella.

¿Por qué no podían los humanos adultos pensar como sus crías? Pero no le preocupaba demasiado; el rumor de que la princesa Izayoi tenía un perro guardián se había extendido rápidamente y, en consecuencia, el número de pretendientes por ciclo lunar había menguado. Cinco no era nada. Aunque la llegada del invierno era un factor a tener en cuenta. Pronto la nieve se derretiría y entonces vería con sus propios ojos a qué atenerse.

\- ¿Y si alguien es lo bastante valiente? ¿Entonces la princesa se casará con él?

No. Antes, lo mataría.

\- Mmm… Me parece que ni aun así – Sopesó Nagisa. – Porque el General se lo comería.

\- ¡Blandito! – Se quejó Ruri.

Aquello lo espabiló y reavivó el paso. Iba despacio, lo bastante para que los más pequeños fueran capaces de seguirlo. Acercó el hocico a Ruri y le dio un lametón en la frente. Ella rio encantada.

Los niños de aquel palacio estaban más que felices con su presencia. No tanto los adultos. Pero, ¿cómo culparles? En aquel momento tenía la apariencia de un gran perro blanco, el doble de grande que los perros normales. Sus colmillos y garras eran demasiado grandes y afilados, todo en él gritaba "peligro". Todo en él gritaba "demonio". Y no estaría allí de no ser por los niños, que eran lo suficientemente inocentes como para ignorar las garras, los colmillos y su tamaño para ver, en cambio, a un perro viejo, vago y cariñoso. ¿Ingenuidad o confianza? No le estaba permitido ir más allá de aquel área, donde se encontraban las estancias de la princesa, y tampoco es que tuviera el menor interés. Izayoi estaba allí casi todo el tiempo, y en presencia de la joven, se mostraba tan dócil que hasta sus damas de compañía se habían acostumbrado a su presencia.

Uno de los cachorros consiguió, entonces, atrapar la punta de su cola. En un reflejo involuntario, volvió la cabeza para ver cuál de ellos lo había logrado y, en eso, su oído se posicionó de manera que captó una voz por encima de los chillidos de los niños.

\- ¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Aquí!

Flexionó las orejas en la dirección de la voz hasta que finalmente dio con la fuente.

"Myôga."

Su voz, grave y gutural como un eco en una caverna, resonó en la mente de la pulga, nadie más supo que el demonio perro había pronunciado palabra. En diminuto sirviente saltó, agarrándose del espeso pelaje, hasta aterrizar en la entrada de su pabellón auditivo.

\- ¡Amo! ¡Llevo días buscándolo! ¡Está vivo!

"¿Lo dudabas, Myôga?" – Inquirió el demonio.

\- Bueno, señor, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se hallaba… ¡Además, el joven Sesshômaru tan sólo nos dijo dónde había caído! De haberlo sabido, señor, pues…

\- ¡Blandito! – Chilló Ruri al notar que el bamboleo había cesado de nuevo. Esta vez no la escuchó y se quedó quieto. La niña gritó un poco más, pero pronto comprendió que el juego se había acabado.

\- Niños – habló la princesa desde el pasillo. – Es hora de despedirse.

Todos profirieron un solemne "oh" antes de decir adiós al animal, dándole una caricia y prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Cuando el último de ellos se hubo marchado, volvió a subir al pasillo, donde la princesa Izayoi lo esperaba para emprender juntos el camino de regreso a sus aposentos.

"Siento haberte preocupado, viejo. He estado… de vacaciones" – Decidió. – "Me hacían falta."

\- No lo dudo, amo – Concordó la pulga. – Pero todos están muy preocupados por usted. Sesshômaru no quiso decir ni una palabra acerca de su desaparición y _esa_ mujer refunfuña cuanto puede por vuestra ausencia.

La princesa abrió unas puertas correderas y tanto ella como el perro entraron en una estancia grande y acomodada con pocos muebles, el más notorio era el futón en el centro de la habitación. Izayoi se sentó frente a un pequeño escritorio y comenzó a escribir en un trozo de pergamino. Por su parte, el demonio se tumbó plácidamente a un lado del futón.

"Que refunfuñe lo que quiera" – Dijo un poco molesto.

\- ¡Pero amo! ¿No estáis ya recuperado? ¡Podéis volver! ¡Os necesitamos!

¿Volver?

No, no podía volver. Si bien era cierto que ya estaba mucho mejor, no se sentía con fuerzas para retomar las riendas de su vida. Ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie cuando llegó al palacio de Izayoi, a principios de invierno. Si volvía ahora a la fortaleza, lo más seguro era que sufriría una recaída.

Además…

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Estaba agotado.

Acababa de acostar a Sesshômaru después de un largo día de tener que vigilarlo. Ese cachorro… Había matado a tres demonios hacía unas horas, sin motivo alguno. Le habían atacado, sí, pero él los había provocado primero. Lo había visto.

Algo dentro de él se rompió ante la imagen. Una esperanza que había albergado con recelo desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Pero la última posibilidad de que existiera alguien como él, que viera la vida con sus mismos ojos, se extinguió en el momento en que los demonios expiraron su último aliento.

Caminó hacia su despacho con paso lento, resignado. Aún quedaban asuntos que arreglar. Debía responsabilizarse por aquellas muertes en nombre de su cachorro. Debía supervisar que la situación con los Gatos Leopardo se mantuviera estable. También le habían comentado que un dragón renegado intentaba hacer su nido en sus tierras…

De repente, la vista se le nublo y todo empezó a dar vueltas. Por suerte, cuando extendió el brazo, logró sujetarse a la pared y mantenerse de pie. Se llevó una mano a la sien y cerró los ojos, tratando de componer su respiración. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que había clavado las garras en la pared hasta dejar cinco huecos del tamaño de sus dedos. ¡Maldición! Quería vomitar, le costaba respirar. Había empezado.

¿Y ahora, qué?

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Si sufría una recaída entonces, no habría marcha atrás. Ni los bien intencionados cuidados de Izayoi podrían salvarlo una segunda vez. Además, las cosas ya estaban bastante tensas en las tierras del oeste como para permitirse alargar más su enfermedad.

"Debo asegurarme de estar en óptimas condiciones" – Insistió. – "De ningún otro modo pienso volver."

\- Pero…

\- General, ¿estás bien?

El sabueso levantó la cabeza. En efecto, la princesa se había acercado a él y se había arrodillado para mirarlo a los ojos. Le rascó la cabeza con suavidad.

\- ¿Por qué gruñes, amigo? ¿Tienes hambre? No, no es eso. ¿Quieres mimos?

Izayoi tenía la extraña habilidad de adivinar lo que necesitaba en cada momento. Antes, con los niños, había deducido que ya no estaba de ánimos para seguir jugando y los había mandado a casa. También sabía que él _nunca_ pedía explícitamente ser alimentado. No lo necesitaba, aunque ella se empeñaba en hacerlo regularmente.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, buscando su regazo. Las caricias continuaron por un buen rato. La muchacha masajeó su cuello, su espalda, las patas y la parte superior de su pecho. Al cambiar de zona, reajustaba su postura para estar más cómoda. Al final, quedaron tumbados sobre un costado, uno frente al otro.

\- A propósito, amo – Susurró Myôga en su oído, como si la humana pudiera oírlos. – ¿"General"?

"Es mi nombre de perro" – Dijo sin concederle más importancia.

El sol se había ocultado hacía rato. Pronto la princesa se iría a cenar.

\- Descansa un poco, General – Le dijo ella al levantarse. – Te traeré tu comida en cuanto vuelva.

Eso significaba pronto. En aquella casa nadie se tomaba su tiempo para saborear la comida. Salvo él, claro.

\- Parece una muchacha agradable, amo – Comentó Myôga. – ¿Cree que, tal vez, yo podría…?

"Ni una gota, viejo" – Ladró.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

\- ¿Cuándo te desharás de esa bestia, Izayoi?

La princesa detuvo los palillos a medio camino de su boca abierta y apretó los labios.

\- ¡Está espantando a todos tus pretendientes! – Insistió su padre.

\- No está haciendo nada que yo no haya hecho ya, padre – Replicó ella. – Simplemente, ahora se encarga él de hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! – Gritó. – Debes casarte. Deberías estar casada ya. ¿A qué viene ese empeño por retrasarlo?

\- Solo deseo encontrar al hombre adecuado – Respondió con una sonrisa llena de dulzura. – Nuestras tierras son prósperas y nuestra situación económica es más que buena. Tú mismo dijiste que no estamos en la necesidad de hacer tratos ni concertar un enlace. Entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo?

\- Tiene que ya eres mayor, hija – Dijo su padre. – Si sigues aplazando el compromiso, tus opciones mermarán con el tiempo.

\- Por lo pronto, no parecen mermar en absoluto, padre – Sonrió más ampliamente.

\- Eso te parece a ti – La señaló con sus palillos.

Izayoi se cubrió la boca con la larga manga de su kimono y soltó una risilla discreta. Las sirvientas de mayor edad la miraron con mala cara. Las más jóvenes, sin embargo, ya estaban acostumbradas a aquellos intercambios entre padre e hija.

El señor feudal suspiró sonoramente.

\- Lo digo en serio, Izayoi. Inténtalo – Y la miró con ojos suplicantes. – Al menos eso. Por favor.

\- Está bien, padre – Cedió con una sonrisa triste. – Así lo haré.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué siento que he cavado mi propia tumba? ¡Ay! – Se quejó dramáticamente antes de atacar su cuenco de verduras hervidas.

Pero a pesar de la reciente promesa que le había hecho a su padre, Izayoi sólo podía pensar en una única cosa: volver cuanto antes junto a su querido paciente.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Sabía que era un demonio.

El día que lo encontró amaneció nublado. No obstante, había convenido salir a dar un paseo por el mercado y la llanura circundantes al palacio. Los territorios de los Hamasaki eran extensos y muy prósperos, y a la princesa le gustaba recorrerlos con frecuencia. Con motivo del clima, aquel día los hombres de su padre habían insistido en que usara el palanquín.

Un mal día, sin duda. A media tarde se había puesto a llover y los senderos quedaron embarrados y resbaladizos. Para evitar tropiezos, los hombres decidieron tomar un camino un poco más largo pero vegetado, para así sortear los corrimientos de tierra. De todas formas, la lluvia era constante y no muy fuerte. No hacía viento y eso haría el camino más llevadero.

Así que bordearon la llanura. Y mientras lo hacían, Izayoi miraba por uno de los ventanucos del palanquín. Miraba al exterior, al cielo, y se preguntaba qué Dios estaría tan triste como para llorar de esa manera.

Entonces, como respondiendo a su pregunta, una figura blanca y gigante se abrió paso entre las nubes y cayó hasta aterrizar a lo lejos, en algún punto que no alcanzaba a ver por estar tras un terreno elevado. Asustada, se abalanzó fuera del palanquín y corrió como pudo en dirección a lo que fuera que se había estrellado.

\- ¡Princesa Izayoi! – Oyó tras ella, pero no se detuvo.

Se recogió el kimono lo mejor que pudo y corrió, un poco más despacio, hasta llegar a la cumbre del montículo que la separaba de su objetivo.

Allí, jadeante y cubierto de barro, había un perro. Y no uno cualquiera: un Inugami.

Tenía casi el mismo tamaño que el edificio principal del palacio de su familia, y eso sólo estando acurrucado. A pesar del barro, pudo distinguir el color blanco inmaculado de su pelaje, la larga sombra de su cola entre sus patas y algo más, no sabía muy bien qué, que se enroscaba sobre su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta más allá de los cuartos traseros. El demonio gemía, adolorido. Debía de haber sido una dura caída.

\- ¡Princesa! ¡Aprisa, debemos huir!

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Emiko –su dama de compañía– miraba espantada el enorme bulto frente a ellas. La doncella alzó un brazo en busca de su ama, con el claro propósito de llevársela a rastras de vuelta al palanquín. Lo que significaba que los hombres no tardarían en llegar.

Estaba empapada, tenía frío y su kimono estaba arruinado. El cielo seguía llorando.

Así que… decidió acercarse.

Antes de que Emiko la agarrase, se deslizó con cuidado sobre el césped hasta rodear al enorme demonio y tenerlo de frente. Con la poca agilidad que le brindaba el pesado kimono, sorteó las patas del animal hasta situarse donde suponía que estaba el corazón. Posó sus manos sobre el punto exacto y, tal y como le había enseñado su madre, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero esperaba que funcionase.

Lo hizo. Poco a poco, la energía demoníaca del Inugami comenzó a tomar forma en su mente hasta que tuvo conexión directa con su alma. ¡Oh! ¡Qué alma tan triste! Había imaginado que el alma de un demonio sería violenta y retorcida, llena de maldad. Pero esta alma albergaba una desazón… mortal. ¿Estaba acaso muriendo de pena? ¡Qué horror!

Cualquiera que pudiera morir de dolor era un alma tan pura como para merecer ser salvada, decidió. Se concentró de nuevo y esperó que sus palabras mudas llegasen al demonio.

"Voy a salvarte."

Sintió la reacción de aquel, como si lo hubiesen despertado de pronto con un zarandeo. Se concentró cuanto pudo, enviándole una orden al espíritu del demonio. "Encógete". "Encógete". "Encógete".

Repitió el mantra sin descanso, y de forma más apremiante cuando sintió los pasos de los soldados acercarse a ellos. "Encógete". "Encógete". "Encógete". Unos brazos la agarraron por los hombros y comenzó a llorar, creyendo que ya era tarde. Pero se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando, a sus pies, halló el cuerpo inconsciente de un perro blanco anormalmente grande, pero diminuto en comparación con su forma anterior. Aun precavida, echó un vistazo a Emiko, que estaba tan boquiabierta que no había tenido tiempo de delatar lo sucedido. Bien, aún no estaba todo perdido.

\- ¡Llevadlo al palanquín! ¡Rápido!

Los hombres la miraron y los unos a los otros, perplejos. Pero luego de insistir un par de veces más, obedecieron. Una vez dentro del carruaje, se quitó la capa más superior de sus ropas y cubrió al Inugami con ella. Ya no parecía un monstruo, sino un pobre perro enfermo y desamparado, aunque su tamaño seguía imponiendo respeto.

Cualquier duda restante de si había hecho lo correcto quedó disipada al echar un último vistazo por el ventanuco.

La lluvia estaba amainando.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

El olor a carne lo despertó de su siesta al instante.

Izayoi cerró la puerta tras de sí y posó la bandeja de carne picada y ligeramente cocinada delante de sus fauces semiabiertas. Se relamió complacido; aquella humana sabía lo que le gustaba.

\- No dejes nada – Le advirtió.

El demonio rio para sus adentros. Cualquiera lo haría. Se trataba de una simple humana dándole una orden, y bien podía matarla por su atrevimiento si así se le antojaba. Pero no lo haría por el hecho de que las palabras de la muchacha, aunque osadas, tenían su razón de ser.

En cuanto Izayoi lo llevó a su palacio, el primer día, no le faltó tiempo para asearlo, envolverlo en mantas y, como no, preparar un buen plato de comida para él. Pero el moribundo cánido se negaba a comer. Creyó que desistiría, que en cuanto su padre oyera lo que había hecho su hija, volverían a dejarlo en el campo. ¡Pero tamaña sorpresa se llevó! Si no fue el propio brazo desnudo de la chiquilla el que sintió colarse entre sus dientes, forzando un puñado de carne triturada en su garganta. «Traga», le había ordenado, y su voz había sonado tan serena y relajada como entonces, cuando ya no se resistía a devorar su tres raciones diarias. Sin embargo, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa el recuerdo de que aquel juego –ser alimentado directamente por ella– duró unos cuantos días.

\- ¡Ay!

El rugido que profirió se oyó hasta en la otra punta del palacio. Dejó su plato casi vacío a un lado y se acercó a Izayoi para inspeccionarla de arriba a abajo.

"¡Myôga!", gruñó de nuevo al descubrirlo entre los ropajes de la princesa.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo, amo! ¡No pude resistirlo! Mmm, que bien sabe… ¡Lo siento en el alma! – Repitió una y otra vez la pulga.

"Demonios…"

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Debido a que la ingesta de sangre lo había hinchado un poco, Izayoi fue capaz de coger al intruso entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Se lo acercó a los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía. – Una… ¿pulga?

\- ¡Soy Myôga!

"¡Cállate, estúpido!" – Vociferó perro.

\- ¡Oh! Con que Myôga… – Izayoi lo consideró por un momento, dejando a la pulga sobre la palma de su otra mano.

\- Así es, señorita. Gusto en conocerla. Y siento mucho haber bebido su sangre sin permiso… ¡No volverá a pasar!

"Más te vale."

\- ¿Lo conoces, General? – Dedujo al ver que el perro se alejaba de ellos para terminar su cena.

\- ¡Claro que me conoce! Yo, la pulga Myôga, he estado al servicio de mi señor durante siglos. ¡Desde que era un cachorro!

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella, emocionada.

"No te des tanta importancia."

\- Entonces… Anciano Myôga, – Se inclinó respetuosamente hacia él. – yo realmente querría saber el nombre de vuestro señor. Aquí le llamamos General, porque se ha convertido en mi guardaespaldas personal – Rio. – Pero temo que eso lo disguste.

\- ¡Oh, por eso no os preocupéis, princesa! – Saltó él sobre su mano. – Una de las pocas cosas que se le da mal a la familia de mi maestro es poner nombres. Incluso los que le conocemos desde hace tiempo le llamamos "amo" o "señor". "General" se aproxima bastante.

\- ¡Ah! Está bien – Concedió, no muy satisfecha. – ¿Y qué os trae por aquí, anciano Myôga?

\- ¿Qué más, princesa? Vengo a saber si el maestro volverá pronto a palacio.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? – Demandó. De repente, tuvo miedo de perder a su nuevo amigo.

\- Por el momento, el amo prefiere recuperar la totalidad de sus fuerzas y no arriesgarse a una recaída. Cuando recobre su forma humana, estará listo para regresar.

\- Forma… – Boqueó Izayoi. – ¿… humana?

"¡NO! ¡Bocazas inútil!" – El General Perro estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra su sirviente.

\- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¿Os he ofendido? ¡Perdonadme, amo bonito!

\- ¡¿Puedes hablar?! – Izayoi ignoró a Myôga y se levantó de un brinco, haciendo que la pulga cayera en algún punto del suelo. – ¡No puede ser! ¿Tienes una forma humana? ¡Muéstramela!

\- ¡Princesa! Eso no es posible – Myôga brincó tan alto como pudo, intentando captar su atención. – Es peligroso. ¡Alguien podría descubrirlo! Además, el amo aún está débil. ¡Me sorprende que haya sido capaz de adoptar esta nueva forma!

"Pero no fui yo."

Myôga miró confundido a su señor, pero no obtuvo mayor explicación. La princesa había tomado entre sus manos la cabeza del sabueso, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- … pues ahora – empezó – será Myôga quien conteste a mis preguntas.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Había averiguado muchas cosas.

Su amigo General tenía 342 años (bastante joven, según Myôga. Unos 28 en años humanos). Solía utilizar su título, el de General Perro, pero sus allegados le habían puesto diversos nombres a lo largo de las décadas, y respondía a todos ellos. Myôga habló muy bien de él, diciendo que era un líder querido y respetado, habiendo vencido enemigos muy poderosos.

Su única familia era su hijo y la madre de este, con la que apenas trataba.

A pesar de todo lo que le había revelado, la pulga se negó a pronunciarse sobre la enfermedad de su señor –aunque el gruñido de advertencia que le dirigió el perro parecía tener mucho que ver en eso. Llegó un momento en el que el General echó a Myôga sin atender a razones, y sólo cuando estuvo segura de que el pequeño demonio se encontraba muy lejos, cayó en la cuenta de que era hora de irse a dormir. Emiko entró en la habitación y, como cada noche, la ayudó a quitarse el elegante kimono y sustituirlo por ropas de cama. A penas cuando se hubo quedado a solas, Izayoi fue consciente de que durante más de cuatro meses no había tenido reparos en desvestirse frente a un demonio.

Pero claro, era fácil olvidar que se trataba de un «daiyôkai» cuando aparentaba ser un animal manso e inconsciente.

\- He estado desnudándome frente a ti todo este tiempo… Pervertido.

Ahora que sabía que era un hombre consciente, una parte de ella esperaba que le contestara con palabras, mas estaba segura de que no lo haría. En vez de eso, el enorme perro blanco cabeceó y resopló sonoramente, señal de que su comentario no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Eres un desvergonzado, General – Le reprendió. – Lo menos que podrías hacer es disculparte.

Era un pretexto, desde luego, para intentar que el demonio se pronunciase. Pero ni modo.

\- ¡Muy bien! No hables. Pero ahora que sé que tienes una conciencia, me aseguraré de que te pese como es debido.

Él le contestó con otro bufido menos fuerte.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Crees que no tienes nada que temer porque soy una simple humana? – Adivinó. – ¡Pues te equivocas! Soy más lista de lo que piensas. Para empezar…

Izayoi se acercó a él de un modo que pretendía resultar amenazador y quitó con brusquedad la manta que cubría el lomo del animal.

\- Si vas a jugar a ser un perro inocente, entonces te trataré como tal – Entonces, la princesa señaló al exterior con el brazo bien estirado y firme. – A ningún perro se le consiente dormir en el cuarto de su amo.

"¡¿Amo?!"

Enfurecido, el General Perro se irguió sobre sus cuatro patas y enfrentó a la chiquilla. ¿Qué se había creído? ¡Él era el amo, no ella! Pero Izayoi aún no había terminado.

\- Oh, ¿no te ha gustado lo que he dicho? ¡Pero es cierto! Eres un perro y yo, un ser humano. En estos momentos, soy superior a ti en todos los aspectos.

"¿Qué?"

Conque «en todos los aspectos», ¿eh? Bien, eso habría que verlo. Fingió echarse atrás ante su declaración, provocando al instante que ella se relajase y bajara la guardia. En un movimiento tan veloz como el viento, la bestia se abalanzó sobre ella, tumbándola sobre su espalda y atrapándola entre sus cuatro patas, situándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Y todo ello sin hacer ni un solo ruido; ¡no por nada era conocido como el guardián de los vientos del Oeste!

Y entonces… ¿qué hacer? Tenía a la princesa cercada entre sus garras. Podría despedazarla rápidamente, de un solo zarpazo, si lo deseaba. Inmediatamente dejaría de estar atado a la voluntad de la joven: no más paseos por los pasillos y jardines del palacio, no más niños molestos tirándole del pelo, no más miradas y comentarios maliciosos sobre su procedencia…

No más mimos ni atenciones desinteresadas. No más tiempo libre para aspirar el fluido transcurrir de los días y jugar con los niños, sin obligaciones ni nadie que le arrebatase su paz.

No más Izayoi.

Haciendo a un lado sus ensoñaciones, miró a la muchacha bajo él. La mirada de Izayoi era clara, transparente. No tenía miedo. ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? No sabía cómo, pero aquella pequeña humana había logrado tocar su alma. Había visto cosas, oído cosas, pensamientos que jamás compartió ni compartiría con nadie. Sin permiso, aquella débil criatura había escavado en lo más hondo de su ser y había encontrado aquello que con tanto empeño había intentado conciliar. Aquello que casi lo había matado en dos ocasiones.

Las patas empezaban a dolerle. La agresividad había quedado opacada por el peso de sus cavilaciones, y la mujer lo notó. Sin vacilar, extendió la diestra hasta posarla en su mandíbula, y la dejó allí durante el tiempo que el demonio resolvió no moverse. Finalmente, pata por pata, se retiró y le ofreció su cabeza como apoyo para que ella volviera a quedar en pie. Sin embargo, Izayoi prefirió sentarse sobre sus rodillas y rodear su peludo cuello con los brazos, mirándolo a los ojos tal y como había hecho anteriormente.

\- No te preocupes – Le acarició el pelaje con ternura. – Yo cuidaré de ti. Ya te lo dije: mereces vivir.

Ah, así era. Se lo había dicho el primer día, después de llegar al palacio y recostarlo en un futón de su dormitorio. «Mereces vivir». Aquella jovencita había tocado su alma y había visto la desazón que lo estaba carcomiendo poco a poco. Había visto su miedo a ser diferente, la pena resultante de reprimir sus deseos, el dolor… de defender sus ideales pagando un gran precio. Había llegado a creer que un ser como él, reacio a la idea de matar sin motivo, por crueldad o delirios de grandeza, era un error y no merecía estar en el lugar que le correspondía de nacimiento. ¿Qué clase de sucesor sería un cachorro que no tenía interés en liderar ejércitos ni exterminar enemigos?

La respuesta de Izayoi fue clara: un líder sabio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creyó de verdad que había tomado la decisión correcta al enfrentarse a su propio padre y vencerlo en combate. Siempre se había dicho a sí mismo que de no haberlo hecho, aun siendo el heredero por sangre, nadie le habría mostrado el respeto ni la lealtad que atañía su cargo. Izayoi había usado otra palabra para expresar su opinión al respecto: valiente.

Como todas las noches desde que se habían tomado confianza, alrededor de la temporada de más nieve, el General se tumbó junto a la princesa y esta los cubrió a ambos con el cobertor del futón, acurrucándose entre la basta pelambrera del animal. Ella se durmió en seguida.

Tenía sus suaves y delicadas manos apoyadas contra su costado, por lo que, en cuanto cerró los ojos, empezó a sentir cómo el extraño poder de Izayoi se colaba a través de su piel en dirección a su corazón. Nunca llegaba a establecerse entre ellos una conexión completa, quizás porque su instinto demoníaco le obligaba a resistirse a la invasión. Pero en esa ocasión sintió una calma nueva y total que lo sumió en un sueño profundo y reparador.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

"¿Dónde… estoy?"

Izayoi flotaba en la nada. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad, y aunque sabía que era un sueño y que en realidad se encontraba resguardada en la mata de pelo de General, tenía frío.

Empezaba a pensar que aquello era el inframundo cuando, de repente, una luz brilló en mitad de la nada hasta hacerse más grande que ella; era como mirar por una mirilla gigante. Después, la luz avanzó hacia delante, hacia ella, pero rodeándola, creando la sensación de que la estaba engullendo y, a la vez, permanecía fuera de la imagen. La escena se desarrollaba en una especie de patio enlosado. Muchos demonios, armados y uniformados, posaban en un semicírculo y mirando al frente como estatuas. En un lado del área circundada había un demonio: tenía el pelo plateado y era muy alto, jamás había visto hombre tan alto en su vida. Tenía unas extrañas marcas en su cerúleo rostro, como si fueran cicatrices causadas por un objeto bañado en veneno, y su armadura era la más elegante y elaborada de todas. El líder, sin duda.

En el centro del círculo había dos niños.

Tenían un tamaño normal, a pesar de que claramente también eran demonios. Vestían unas armaduras muy simples, tan solo unas planchas que cubrían ciertas partes de sus cuerpos. Ambos eran morenos de piel, pero uno tenía el pelo del color del fuego y las ropas rojas y doradas, mientras que el otro se parecía mucho al demonio adulto, y llevaba ropas azules y blancas.

Esos tres personajes eran los únicos que tenían forma humanoide.

Al parecer había llegado justo en una pausa entre ataques. En cuanto el cuadro se puso en movimiento, el niño rojo atacó al azul, apuntándole con una pequeña lanza. Su contrincante parecía haber predicho aquello, pues lo esquivó sin problemas y contraatacó con una patada en el costado de su rival justo cuando este arremetía, lo que lo mandó de un salto hacia donde Izayoi se encontraba observando. El niño de azul y cabellos blancos inmaculados se acercó con paso lento e indiferente. Entonces, pudo apreciarlo mejor.

Realmente se parecía mucho al demonio adulto. ¿Serían familia? Su cabello caía suelto y lacio hasta la cintura. Tenía las mismas marcas en las mejillas que el otro, pero su tono de piel era mucho más cálido, aunque menos que el del otro niño. Se fijó en sus ojos: eran dorados, con las pupilas contraídas en dos gruesas líneas verticales que se estrechaban cuando la luz del ambiente aumentaba. Pero, además, aquellos ojos transmitían una tristeza que le resultaba familiar.

"¿General?"

¿Podía ser? ¿Aquel hermoso niño era su General? La dicha de su descubrimiento fue oscurecida por el siguiente movimiento del joven demonio. Este alzó la mano, curvando las garras amenazadoramente y apuntando al otro «yôkai» a sus pies. Que, por cierto, advirtió entonces lo aterrado que estaba. Temblaba tanto que ni alcanzaba a retroceder, presa del pánico y la certeza de que su vida acabaría pronto. El horror cruzó el semblante de Izayoi cuando llegó a la misma conclusión que el niño pelirrojo.

El labio inferior del General se contrajo un instante antes de precipitar las garras hacia su víctima.

… pero el golpe nunca llegó.

La mano del muchacho quedó suspendida en el aire, ni siquiera se había acercado a rozar a su rival.

Algo resonó en la cabeza de Izayoi. Algo que sabía nadie más podía oír, o que ignoraban. Un corazón, errático, pulsaba en su cerebro produciéndole malestar. ¿Era ese el corazón del General? Acto seguido de resolver que así era, escuchó otra cosa: un jadeo. No, era más bien una respiración trabajosa y forzada. Tan sutil era que casi no llegó a percibir que procedía del mismo niño, pues lo disimulaba de manera impecable.

Una voz grave y gutural que la hizo estremecerse de pavor habló entonces.

«Acábalo».

Ya no le cabía ninguna duda, aquel sujeto de pelo plateado era el padre del muchacho que llevaba las de ganar. El hijo, no obstante, no emitió respuesta.

El demonio se impacientaba. Y los síntomas del joven se agravaban. El perdedor del combate parecía haber olvidado su fatal destino y se veía sinceramente preocupado.

«¿ **Bocchama** ٭?»

El niño parecía sentirse peor a cada segundo que pasaba, y al sentir en sus carnes todos aquellos cambios, Izayoi también empezaba a sentirse desfallecer. Llegó a ver como el pequeño General se dejaba caer hacia un lado, en una clara señal de que estaba a punto de desmayarse, igual que ella. Pero antes de tocar el suelo, la vista se le nubló y cayó presa de la inconsciencia.

* * *

 ***Bocchama: es la forma semi-respetuosa de dirigirse al hijo del señor de la casa/palacio. Más o menos se traduce como "joven amo".**

 **¡Esto aún no se ha acabado! Pero me moría de ganas de subirlo. No planeo que sean más de cinco capítulos, así que aguanten un poquito y ya verán que lo acabaré pronto.**

 **Bye-s!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de subir este capítulo, me di cuenta de que en el anterior cometí un error garrafal. Ya lo he corregido y ahora en los dos, Izayoi tiene 19. ¡Ufff! Qué fallo. En fin, para los que aún no lo hayáis leído, ¡al trurrón!**

* * *

Había colores. Y agua. Y hermosas luces que flotaban –o bailaban– sobre ella. Las luces iban tomando forma hasta convertirse en seres antropomorfos.

Ninfas.

Había oído hablar de ellas. Eran espíritus muy puros que, con el paso de los siglos, habían ganado el poder suficiente para generarse un nuevo cuerpo. Uno falso, claro. Seguían siendo inmortales, por muchos cuerpos que fabricaran. Pero gracias a aquella habilidad, eran capaces de mezclarse sin problema entre los humanos.

¡Cómo las envidiaba!

Las hermosas criaturas bailaban y reían. Parecían delgadas masas de agua, contorsionándose y fluyendo de un lado a otro. Su danza era hipnótica. Había luces de colores por todas partes. Las féminas se estaban acercando a él. Demasiado.

"Demasiada luz…"

«Despierta»

¿Quién lo llamaba? Quiso cerrar los ojos, ignorar el resplandor, pero no podía.

«Despierta»

Las luces se desvanecieron una por una y solo quedó oscuridad. ¿Cuándo había cerrado los ojos? ¿O acaso siempre habían estado cerrados? Los abrió lentamente, parpadeando varias veces e inspeccionando sus alrededores. Izayoi estaba sentada frente a él, acariciándole la cabeza y las orejas con ternura. Ya estaba vestida.

"¿Qué hora es?"

\- Ya es muy tarde, perrito vago – Contestó la joven. – ¿Quieres almorzar o prefieres esperar a la comida?

El demonio no contestó enseguida. Ni siquiera la miró. Flexionó los músculos del cuello y la espalda, tildó el lomo de lado a lado y prestó atención a sus constantes vitales. Decidió llevar más allá el tanteo y se puso de pie tan rápido que la princesa saltó hacia atrás del susto. Volvió a probar: una pata, luego otra. ¡Qué maravilla! ¡No se sentía tan descansado y lleno de energía desde hacía siglos!

Se le ocurrió que aquella nueva fuerza no podía ser desaprovechada, así que, con cuidado de no desgarrar las ropas de Izayoi, apresó una de sus mangas entre los dientes y la urgió a que abriera las puertas del patio.

\- ¿Quieres… salir? – Preguntó ella, conmocionada. – ¿De veras?

No era para menos. Era la primera vez que el General pedía salir a pasear. Era ella la que lo obligaba a acompañarla y estirar las piernas una vez al día.

El perro tironeó nuevamente.

\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡No lo rompas! – Chilló. Corrió las puertas de papel todo lo rápido que pudo y, en cuanto lo hubo hecho, el cánido saltó por el hueco y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. – ¡Espera! – Pero ni modo. El animal ya se encontraba muy lejos, atravesando el bosque como una flecha.

Estaba indignada… Oh, no, en realidad no. Lo que estaba era extasiada. ¡Por fin! Parecía que el demonio había dado un gran paso en el camino hacia su recuperación definitiva. Aunque eso significaba que pronto la dejaría…

Sacudió aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y procedió a cerrar las puertas para cambiarse. No podría alcanzarlo vestida de aquella guisa. Extendió la manga que el demonio había tomado en su boca para ver un agujero del grosor de su dedo pulgar en la tela.

\- Mmm… – Gruñó. – Espera a que te coja, sabandija.

Porque sí, ella sabía a dónde se dirigía.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Inspiró profundamente y estiró el cuerpo, clavando las garras en la tierra y echándose hacia atrás. Acto seguido, se sacudió el sopor.

¡Qué delicia! El aire fresco, el ligero tirón en las piernas por la carrera… ¡Qué recuerdos! ¡Qué libre se sentía!

Inspiró de nuevo. Ningún olor que no fuera el de la hierba mojada y la madera atentaba contra la paz que sentía en ese momento. Se sintió instado a correr un poco más, pero prefirió tumbarse en la pradera –allí, en el centro– y disfrutar de la quietud. No consiguió dormir, sin embargo. Su mente estaba plagada de recuerdos que pugnaban por salir al exterior.

 _«- ¿Por qué no entrenamos, padre? ¿Por qué no hacemos nada?_

 _\- A veces no hacer nada es más difícil que ocupar el tiempo en banalidades. Aprende a disfrutar de la calma, Sesshômaru. Algún día ya no dispondrás de ese lujo.»_

 _«- Padre, ¿está bien que defienda mis ideales?_

 _\- ¿Tus ideales? Ah, sí, debes defender tu poder ante cualquiera que ose desafiarte._

 _\- No… Me refiero… ¿Está bien defender mis ideales, incluso si quien atenta contra ellos es alguien a quien debo respeto?»_

 _«- ¡¿Por qué le has dicho eso?!_

 _\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Además, no esperes que apoye tu ridícula idea de hacer que Sesshômaru se encariñe con los humanos. Él será mejor que tú, estoy segura._

 _\- ¡No estoy hablando de su fuerza! ¡No vuelvas a ponerlo en mi contra!»_

Los recuerdos iban y venían. Toda su vida, sus experiencias más vívidas y las que no. Las más tormentosas y las que menos. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó allí, divagando, pero fue suficiente como para que cierta joven humana llegara hasta la pradera y se sentase a su lado, vaciando una gran cesta de mimbre.

"Mmm… Cerdo ahumado."

\- Pensé que, ya que estábamos, podíamos comer aquí.

Una suave brisa azotó el prado. El demonio cerró los ojos y absorbió el frescor que traía el viento. Su elemento. ¡Qué paz!

Izayoi colocó sobre una tela amplia todo lo que había dispuesto para la comida: unos cuantos platillos y el cuenco del General con su ración de carne de cerdo. El perro parecía tan relajado y apacible que no se atrevió a importunarlo con sus preguntas. El sueño de aquella noche la había perturbado un poco, pero decidió no cuestionarle al respecto, pues lo más probable era que él no soltase ni prenda. En aquel momento, con los ojos cerrados y la lengua fuera, era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Nadie que lo viera diría que unos meses atrás había estado a punto de morir.

El General Perro sintió la inconfundible mano de la princesa acariciando su cabeza. Para la chiquilla, aquello era algo natural, lógico y totalmente normal. Para él no tanto, pero aun así entendía que un gesto de afecto de vez en cuando era sano y necesario. Entonces, ¿por qué sus semejantes no lo veían así? ¿Qué estaba mal en él?

\- Nada está mal en ti, General – Respondió Izayoi, de nuevo adivinando el curso de sus pensamientos. – Tan solo eres… especial. En el buen sentido.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Nunca antes había podido intuir sus pensamientos con tanta precisión. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con lo que había pasado en la noche…

"¡Ah!"

Saltó como un resorte y miró en dirección al bosque, más allá de los árboles.

"Maldición."

\- ¿Qué ocurre, General?

Aprovechando que Izayoi se había puesto en pie, el demonio empujó las piernas de ella con la cabeza para hacerla caer sobre su lomo. En cuanto se hubo asegurado de que estaba bien sujeta, emprendió el camino de regreso al palacio a la velocidad del rayo.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Detente!

Los seguía. Pero él era más rápido. Ignoró los comandos de la joven y en un suspiro se hallaron de vuelta. Ni siquiera entonces paró, aunque sí disminuyó el paso para no alertar a los guardias. Con mucho sigilo, pero sin perder el ritmo, llegó a los aposentos de la princesa y cerró las puertas ayudándose de las garras.

Aún podía sentir la presencia del otro demonio apostada más allá de los muros del palacio.

"Mierda."

\- ¿General?

El tono de la princesa ya no era de reproche, sino de temor. Tras dudar un instante, el enorme perro se acercó a Izayoi y se tumbó a su lado, posando la cabeza en su regazo, instándola a seguir con las caricias.

Las necesitaba.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Izayoi no había sentido ninguna presencia maligna en el prado, ni tampoco en el camino de vuelta. No obstante, sabía que estaba cerca. Sólo cuando el General se hubo calmado, pasadas varias horas de encerrarlos a ambos en su dormitorio, supo que el enemigo se había ido.

La pulga Myôga llegó al rato.

\- ¡Saludos, princesa!

\- ¿Qué sucede, anciano Myôga? ¿Por qué el General está de tan mal humor? – Izayoi puso su mejor cara de cachorrito desvalido, por si la información fuese delicada y la pulga no quisiera compartirla.

\- ¡Oh, me lo imagino! El joven Sesshômaru está igual de enfadado. La ha tomado con todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. Amo, ¿seguro que no va a volver?

\- ¿Sesshômaru? – Preguntó Izayoi, visto que el General no estaba por la labor de entablar conversación.

\- Es el hijo del amo. ¡Es muy irascible! – Brincó Myôga.

Izayoi asintió y volvió la vista al General. ¿Habría sido el joven Sesshômaru el que los siguió desde el prado?

\- Lo que me sorprende – Continuó Myôga. – es que no haya venido a hablar directamente con el maestro.

"Puede que sólo esté enojado," sopesó el demonio perro, "o puede que esté urdiendo algo."

\- Myôga – Habló la muchacha. – ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer? El General parece tenso.

\- Sí, definitivamente esto no conviene al amo. Podría perjudicar a su salud. ¡Qué horror! – Se revolvió la pulga. – Debemos proceder con cuidado. No me cabe duda de que el amo la protegerá de cualquier peligro, princesa, pero procurad no apartaros de su vista hasta que yo averigüe qué trama Sesshômaru.

El diminuto sirviente se marchó poco después.

Izayoi se quedó sentada en su lugar, escudriñando al General. No se había movido en un buen rato, y eso, al menos durante el primer mes que estuvo a su cuidado, era mala señal. Pero el perro parecía estar muy interesado en vigilar que la puerta de papel de arroz continuara cerrada. Temiendo molestarlo, se acercó a él lo más sigilosamente posible y tras sopesarlo, decidió no tocarlo por el momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquella situación?

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

\- ¿Quieres hablar de una vez, cachorro mimado? ¡Contesta!

En la fortaleza del General Perro se había generado un gran alboroto. Entre la buena nueva de que el amo estaba vivo y la mala de que no pensaba regresar, había opiniones divididas. Muchos guerreros, los menos cercanos al demonio, hablaban de que el General estaba mostrando al fin su débil naturaleza, huyendo del peligro. Mas los comentarios mal intencionados de ese tipo se quedaban en las sombras.

Y luego estaba Reika.

\- ¡Habla, te digo!

\- Es inútil, maestro Reika – La pulga Myôga se fue a posar sobre su hombro. – Yo se lo explicaré, pero por favor, no le grite a Sesshômaru o empezará una pelea. Y eso no complacería al amo.

El demonio bufó con desgana, pero se dio la vuelta y se alejó del príncipe, que no había dejado de mirar por la ventana de aquel tercer piso con aire ausente. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al otro extremo y allí se detuvo para hablar con la pulga.

\- ¿Y bien? Me vas a decir qué está pasando, viejo Myôga?

\- ¡Qué manía con llamarme viejo! ¡Apenas tengo 600 años! ¡Soy muy joven!

El demonio de rojo arqueó una ceja. El condenado piojo había logrado sacarle una sonrisa.

\- Anda, Myôga, déjate de tonterías y contesta. ¿Qué pasa con **Bocchan***?

El pequeño demonio dejó el hombro de Reika para saltar sobre un aparador.

\- Afortunadamente el amo se halla mejor de salud, pero el encontronazo con Sesshômaru le ha puesto de los nervios.

\- ¡Já! ¿Y a quién no? Si ya él mismo lo dice: ¡niño piedra! – Interrumpió.

\- El caso es que esto podría resultar de cualquier manera. Todo depende de lo que decida el amo. – Suspiró. – ¡Ay! Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que le pueda pasar a la señorita Izayoi. ¡Si Sesshômaru decide tomarla con ella, sería terrible!

\- ¿Izayoi, dices? ¿Quién es, viejo? – Lo miró Reika, confundido.

\- ¡Oh, maestro Reika! La princesa Izayoi es la jovencita humana que ha estado cuidando del amo. ¡Y su sangre es exquisita, exquisita!

\- ¿Una humana? ¡Je! No cambia, Bocchan, siempre jugándose el pellejo acercándose a esos insectos. ¿Qué tienen de especial, a ver?

\- Bueno, yo soy un insecto… – Dijo Myôga medio en broma.

\- Ah… Perdona, viejo.

\- ¡Y dale con "viejo"!

Pero el demonio de fuego ya no le prestaba atención. Se acercó a una estrecha ventana del fondo del pasillo y echó una ojeada. Las nubes grises a lo lejos anunciaban que se avecinaba un aguacero de primavera.

Y pensar que cuando eran unos cachorros, su amo había estado a punto de asesinarlo en el campo de entrenamiento… En aquel entonces no se conocían, jamás habían hablado y mucho menos le había mirado a los ojos. Recordó que aquel día su padre estaba especialmente nervioso, pero no le explicó por qué. Ahora sabía que era porque se había decidido que se enfrentara al hijo del Demonio Perro que dominaba aquel territorio. Una demostración de poder. Era cruel, obligar a un potencial enemigo a sacrificar a su vástago en combate para demostrar su superioridad.

Cuando se presentó frente al demonio perro, le dio mucho miedo. Su mirada y su expresión eran maliciosas y reflejaban bien sus intenciones: quería verlo morir. Incapaz de aguantar su escrutinio voraz, miró al hijo. El niño, curiosamente más joven que él, tenía una mirada vacía e impersonal. Parecía un espectro, allí de pie y sin mover un músculo. Durante el intercambio de palabras de sus padres previo al combate, no dio señales de estar prestando atención a su alrededor. Y, además… ¿era su impresión o el niño se veía enfermo? Era moreno de piel, pero el color estaba apagado. En resumen, parecía un fantasma.

Con todo aquello, Reika pensó que podría vencerlo. Si lo hacía, su padre estaría orgulloso, ¿no? A lo mejor aquel demonio tan siniestro no se pondría tan contento, pero visto el estado en el que se encontraba su cachorro, no sería difícil ganar.

¡Qué equivocado estaba! Durante la primera mitad del encuentro, el niño (al que le habían presentado formalmente como Bocchama) esquivó con precisión y elegancia todas sus acometidas. Se movía con una fluidez envidiable, como si predijera el punto exacto en donde iba a caer el golpe. Eso fue hasta que el gran demonio le miró con severidad y su contrincante atacó por primera vez.

Si mal no recordaba, le había asestado un único golpe en el costado izquierdo. ¡Pero vaya que había dolido! ¿Le había roto una costilla? Ya no lo recordaba. Del impulso, salió disparado hacia atrás y rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse. Nunca le habían pegado tan fuerte y no fue capaz de levantarse de la impresión. Fue el tiempo que necesitó su rival para llegar a su posición y preparar las garras para acabarlo.

Creyó que moriría, y se dio cuenta entonces, al ver la angustia en el rostro de su padre, que él también lo creía. Que lo había sabido desde el principio. Pero la muerte nunca llegó. En cambio, sus suposiciones se confirmaron: el muchacho estaba enfermo. Vio cómo se desplomaba frente a él y, del susto, insistió en acompañarlo en su recámara hasta que despertara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había sentido responsable? Quién sabe. Lo único que sabía era que, cuando él le habló y le pidió que despertase, lo hizo.

¡Qué gracioso era recordar aquello! Se habían mirado, sorprendidos los dos, hasta que, de la vergüenza, emprendió la huida. Sin palabras ni explicaciones. Durante varios días lo estuvo evitando después (la señora del palacio había considerado que a su hijo le vendría bien tener a otro niño con quien estar). Finalmente, tras una semana de camuflarse con los muebles y arrastrarse por el pasillo, el demonio perro lo sorprendió por detrás cuando intentaba robar unos pastelillos de la cocina. Y una amistad tan férrea como anodina surgió.

A Bocchan no le gustaba la lluvia. Era una de las cosas que tenían en común.

En aquella ocasión, el origen de la enfermedad de su amigo había sido el yugo al que lo había sometido su padre. Ahora, su nueva familia atentaba una vez más contra su vida.

Reika cerró los ojos e inspiró el aroma a humedad en el aire. Se ocuparía de todo en ausencia de su señor.

Se lo debía.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

"Así que Reika", sopesó. "Entonces está bien".

El General tenía dudas sobre si regresar. La irrupción de Sesshômaru en su remanso de paz lo había sacado de sus casillas. Ya no disfrutaba como antes de los juegos con los niños ni de los paseos con Izayoi. Quien, por cierto, empezaba a mostrar signos de mal humor. Era visto que su nueva actitud no le complacía en absoluto.

Pero no podía evitar estar tenso. Se debatía internamente entre quedarse y protegerla o volver y poner en su sitio a su malcriado cachorro. Siempre que creía estar haciendo algún avance con él, ¡aparecía la madre y lo estropeaba todo! Le metía tonterías en la cabeza sobre el poder y la gloria, y cómo debía apartar a los que se interpusieran en su camino. Le repugnaba aquella forma de pensar, tan parecida a la de su propio padre. Creyó que después de lo que había pasado con él, la inugami se mantendría al margen de la educación de su hijo. Tal parecía que sólo había servido para que instara a Sesshômaru a hacer lo mismo.

"Aunque… no puedo imaginar a Sesshômaru apuñalándome por la espalda".

Aquel era un pensamiento muy soberbio, sí, pero era la verdad. Por el momento, se sabía con el respeto del muchacho y, mientras así fuera, no habría nada que temer. Por eso la actitud de Sesshômaru ante su amistad con Izayoi era tan preocupante. Debía asegurar ese respeto o peligraría lo único que mantenía unidos a ambos: la confianza. Porque Sesshômaru podía haber heredado el carácter gélido de su madre, pero sus esfuerzos por inculcarle sus ideales a lo largo de los años no habían sido del todo en vano. El chico era objetivo en la mayoría de sus decisiones, no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y nunca mataba porque sí, salvo que algún desgraciado se cruzase en su camino. Lo consideraba _vulgar_.

Algo es algo.

Había tomado una decisión. No se dejaría amedrentar por el ultimátum de Sesshômaru. Esperaría un poco más a recuperar su forma humanoide y entonces tomaría las riendas de la fortaleza.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué no lo había hecho ya.

\- ¿Estás de mejor humor?

"Ah, ya…"

Acercó el hocico a la manga de su kimono y olisqueó. Orquídeas. Había estado en el jardín trasero. La suave mano de Izayoi se paseó por su cabeza, acariciando sus orejas. Aquel contacto hizo que las sacudiera graciosamente, e Izayoi sonrió.

\- Veo que sí. Menos mal – Suspiró aliviada.

El demonio la miró como pocas veces lo había hecho: directamente a los ojos. Era en esos escasos momentos en los que no cabía duda de que no se trataba de un simple animal, en los que dejaba al descubierto todo el peso de su conciencia frente a la inocente vista de la princesa. No sólo había estado pensando en su hijo durante la tarde; había otro asunto en concreto que había estado sopesando minuciosamente.

\- ¿Tienes apetito? ¿O prefieres seguir haciendo el vago? ¿Eh? – La joven le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de levantarse y volver a sus quehaceres. El General se preguntaba qué tanto escribía que era tan importante llevarlo al día.

\- Princesa – Habló Emiko al otro lado de la puerta. No esperó confirmación; simplemente entró y le sirvió un té a Izayoi.

Al demonio perro no le gustaba la entrometida doncella. Siempre hacía comentarios inapropiados y le miraba con superioridad y asco. Se había convertido en uno de los pocos humanos a los que no le importaría poner en su lugar, por muy mujer que fuera. Pero cuidaba bien de Izayoi, y por eso soportaba con nervios de acero sus desplantes.

\- Ese monstruo planea algo, princesa – Empezó, como siempre. – No os quita la vista de encima. Quiere comeros, ¡o raptaros!

\- Emiko – Sonrió la muchacha sin dejar su tarea – no desvaríes. Te saldrán arrugas.

\- ¡Hablo muy en serio! Es un demonio. ¡Yo lo vi!

\- Sé que lo viste – Izayoi se puso seria y abandonó el pergamino para encararla. – Y todos los días me pregunto si realmente vale la pena correr el riesgo de que te quedes aquí y se lo cuentes a alguien.

"Espera… ¡¿Qué?!"

\- ¿P-planea echarme? – Preguntó la sirvienta, aterrorizada. – P-pero, princesa, ¿a dónde iría?

Izayoi, complacida, asintió y retomó su tarea.

\- Ahora que ya has escarmentado, por favor, no vuelvas a tocar el tema. El General se quedará el tiempo que le plazca.

Impresionado, el demonio se acercó a la joven, esquivando a la estupefacta doncella, y como ya le era costumbre reposó la cabeza en su regazo. Esperaba, así, transmitirle al menos un "gracias".

\- De nada Susurró.

Y entonces, algo cambió.

No supo muy bien el qué, pero estaba seguro de que ya no había marcha atrás, fuera lo que fuese. La discusión que había presenciado le había proporcionado una nueva perspectiva de la situación, y la decisión que había tomado minutos atrás quedó en el olvido, instando a su mente a explorar un nuevo curso de pensamiento.

Si todo salía bien, entonces, tal vez…

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Izayoi se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el corazón en un puño.

Había tenido la peor pesadilla de su vida y ni siquiera podía recordar cómo empezaba. Giró la cabeza a la derecha para comprobar que aún no era de día. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso?

Quiso llorar, chillar y gritar. Sacarse la congoja que persistía en su pecho. Pero no, no lo haría. Cerraría los ojos con fuerza y obviaría la oscuridad, y el frío…

… y que General se había ido.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

\- A ver si lo he entendido.

El anciano se sacó un montoncito de cera de la oreja y lo tiró sin reparos. Al contacto con el suelo, la bola se evaporó en segundos.

\- Quieres que fabrique una espada que sólo tú puedas usar. Que reaccione al contacto con cualquier otro demonio y cuyo único fin sea proteger a los humanos – El demonio herrero terminó la lista de atributos de su encargo y miró al cliente con sus ojos saltones abiertos de par en par. – ¡¿Es que has perdido la chaveta?!

El otro demonio le propinó un buen golpe en la calva.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo, Tôtôsai-san?

El herrero observó de arriba a abajo al poderoso inugami, rascándose al mismo tiempo el chichón que se había ganado.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? Estará lista en tres días, como mucho – Luego, cogió unas tenazas y las meneó en el aire. – A propósito, ¿podrías abrir la boca un momento?

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Para qué? – Preguntó el general mientras lo hacía.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

\- ¡Qué curioso! Nunca me había salido un chichón en el chichón.

\- ¡The lo merehes, hiejo de mhierha!

Tôtôsai ya había empezado a forjar el colmillo que le había extraído. Se manoseó la mandíbula y reprimió un quejido que pugnaba por escapársele.

\- ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que no era de leche? Bueno, mejor que mejor – Giró la hoja de su nueva creación y prosiguió. – Así será más resistente.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué era necesario arrancarme un colmillo, herrero?

El anciano sopesó su respuesta.

\- Uhm… Me pediste una espada con propiedades muy concretas. La única forma de asegurarme de que así fuera era fabricándola a partir de ti mismo, es decir, de un pedazo de tu alma.

El General Perro se volteó hacia el demonio, confundido.

\- ¿Mi alma?

\- ¡Así es! – Tôtôsai blandió la espada en su dirección. – Esta espada ahora está conectada a lo más profundo de tu alma, tus sentimientos. Si tu deseo es proteger, ella protegerá. Si tu deseo es retirarte, ella dejará de luchar. Seréis uno. No pienses en ella como una espada cualquiera. ¡Está viva! Tan viva como tú lo estés.

El inugami pensó en ello por unos instantes. ¿Su espada estaría viva? No es que tuviera buenas experiencias con ese tipo de armas, precisamente.

\- Ya tengo una espada consciente. No me hace gracia que esta también vaya a estarlo.

\- ¡Oh, pero esto es distinto! – Refutó Tôtôsai. – Sôunga te rechaza porque no compartes sus ansias de destrucción. Pero esta espada será parte de ti. Piensa en ella como una extensión de tu corazón; tu misma esencia, hecha espada.

"¿Mi… corazón?"

\- Confiad en mí, señor, os llevaréis bien. Lo que me preocupa es que Sôunga pueda sentir celos de ella – Una vez más, blandió la hoja de un lado a otro, admirándola. – Sí, creo que esta podría ser de las mejores espadas que he fabricado.

\- Más te vale, con lo que me ha costado.

Efectivamente, mientras el herrero martilleaba su colmillo, la espada que colgaba de su fardo parecía inquieta. Con recelo, el General Perro la empuñó y al momento se vio embargado por el espíritu maligno de Sôunga.

"Basta."

" _No me gusta. Destruye, ¡destruye!_ "

Con el tiempo había sido capaz de dominar a Sôunga hasta el punto en que sus intentos de poseerlo sonaban como palabras sueltas y coléricas. Pero su aura demoníaca seguía aplastando su autocontrol como una losa de piedra.

"No. Cállate."

\- ¿Tres días, has dicho? – Preguntó al anciano para distraerse.

\- Sí, no debería tardar más.

Tres días. Aun así era mucho tiempo. Pero conseguiría aguantar, tenía que ser fuerte y esperar.

Pero la extrañaba. Demasiado…

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Lo extrañaba. Demasiado.

Tan solo hacía dos días que se había ido y ya sentía que le habían arrancado parte de sí. No había ido a desayunar, ni siquiera había salido de la habitación. Emiko, por supuesto, estaba tan encantada con la noticia que había corrido a contárselo a todos. ¡Los pobres niños! Habían ido llorando hasta su cuarto a pedirle una confirmación. No hubo quien consolara a la pequeña Ruri.

En aquel momento se hallaba sola en sus aposentos. No deseaba ver a nadie. Pero tampoco podía negarle ese derecho a su padre.

\- Izayoi – Llamó el hombre desde el otro lado. – ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí – Fue su escueta respuesta.

El señor Hamasaki entró en el cuarto de su hija, un lugar que pocas veces había pisado. Le impactó lo vastamente acomodado que estaba.

\- Hija – Comenzó – el gobernador de Setsuna ha llegado esta mañana. Me ha pedido una audiencia contigo.

\- ¿Tengo cara de querer recibir a nadie, padre? – Le reprochó ella.

\- ¡Olvídalo! Sabías que pasaría, tarde o temprano el perro debía irse – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. – Vamos, Izayoi. Me lo prometiste. No te estoy pidiendo que lo aceptes, solo que lo conozcas. ¿De acuerdo?

Izayoi miró con intención a su padre, buscando el engaño en sus ojos. No lo había.

Ciertamente, lo había prometido. Y por lo visto su padre no iba a forzarla a aceptar un matrimonio si ella no estaba dispuesta.

Asintió.

\- Bien. Te esperamos en el salón grande.

El hombre se retiró con premura, a sabiendas de que la joven no se demoraría demasiado. Izayoi, por su parte, volvió a mirar a través de las puestas correderas que daban al jardín.

Le temblaba el cuerpo. Quería ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Y es que hace falta ser tonta para enamorarse de un hombre del que ni sabía el nombre, al que nunca había visto el rostro o escuchado una palabra salir de sus labios. ¿Cómo, en definitiva, había llegado a amar a un demonio? Muy en el fondo, lo sabía. No le había hecho falta oír su voz o ver su rostro; había tocado su alma, y eso le bastaba. Él era especial, un alma pura y dolida, pero tierna y compasiva. ¿Qué importaba el aspecto que tuviera? Le amaba por cómo era por dentro, poco podía importar cómo se viera por fuera. Quizás nunca llegaría a verlo en su forma humanoide, pues ya se había ido, pero al menos le había conocido como realmente era. Él le había mostrado su verdadero yo, y eso era más que suficiente.

Respiró hondo y tomó como pudo el cepillo de su aparador sin moverse de su posición sentada. Se arregló el cabello y alisó como mejor supo los pliegues de su kimono. Quizás el hombre que había venido a verla no estuviera tan mal. Quizás hasta le gustara. Quizá…

… podría atesorar aquellos sentimientos para siempre.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

\- Sesshômaru.

Sabía que aquel momento llegaría, pero no esperaba que su cachorro le siguiera hasta la casa del herrero. Tôtôsai, muerto de miedo, trataba de alejarse de la vista de Sesshômaru ocultándose tras el cuerpo del general.

El muchacho permaneció callado.

\- Habla – Le ordenó con voz serena. – De lo contrario, no sabré qué es lo que piensas.

\- Hace cincuenta años me dijiste esas mismas palabras – Habló por fin. – Padre, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sesshômaru fijó la vista en un punto tras él. En la nueva espada a medio forjar. El general soltó una risa desganada.

\- Me apetecía tener una espada propia. El peso de Sôunga es demasiado a veces, incluso para mí.

\- ¿Y la humana? – Continuó Sesshômaru, no queriendo dejarlo ahí. – Has estado ausente durante mucho tiempo, padre. Madre es fastidiosa.

"Mira, ahí estamos de acuerdo," pensó él.

\- Y quieren que vuelvas. El dragón ha vuelto.

\- ¿Ryûkotsusei?

Sesshômaru no respondió. En vez de eso, agravó la mirada contra su padre, buscando respuesta a sus propias preguntas.

\- ¿Te molesta, Sesshômaru? – Dijo refiriéndose a Izayoi.

\- No especialmente. Sólo deseo saber qué lugar ocupará esa… humana – Decidió.

El demonio perro desvió la vista y miró al infinito. Su gesto se suavizó considerablemente.

\- Sesshômaru – Susurró. Sabía que él podía oírle. – Esa mujer me brinda la paz que llevo buscando durante más de tres siglos. No es mi intención – Devolvió la vista hacia su hijo – que te sientas desplazado. Tú sigues siendo mi hijo.

Para cualquier otro, nada cambió, pero era su cachorro y pudo discernir una leve relajación en el ceño fruncido de Sesshômaru.

\- En cuanto a la espada – Señaló tras de sí a Tôtôsai, que corrió a esconderse – ¿quién sabe? Quizás algún día sea tuya.

Eso mejoró considerablemente el humor del cachorro. Sesshômaru ya rozaba los cien años, pero seguía reaccionando como un crío ante la perspectiva de un juguete nuevo. Una espada lo contentaría de momento.

\- ¿Volverás ahora? –Fue su última pregunta.

\- Pronto. Aún queda un asunto que he de resolver.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

 _Bueno_ , no había sido tan horrible.

El gobernador de las tierras de Setsuna era mayor. Mucho mayor. Aunque ella ya casi alcanzaba los veinte. Que su pretendiente le sacase más de quince años no debería ser un problema.

Izayoi lo consideró seriamente mientras tomaba asiento frente al espejo y cepillaba otra vez su pelo, esta vez por la ansiedad. No era muy viejo, lo suficiente para que su carácter se hubiese apaciguado a causa de la edad. Tenía un puesto estable y podía mantenerla, a ella y a las tierras de su padre una vez le fueran legadas. El hombre había sido amable con ella, y la princesa creyó saber por qué: seguramente había oído hablar del General, y no verlo allí había relajado su postura considerablemente. Lo que, para suerte del pretendiente, había jugado a su favor.

Sabía que, de no aceptar el compromiso, su padre no se enfadaría con ella, pero sí quedaría decepcionado. Lo mínimo que le debía era asegurar el futuro de sus tierras.

Como invocado, el señor del palacio abrió las puertas y tomó asiento junto a ella.

\- Te lo agradezco, hija. Has sido muy valiente – Habló aliviado. – Puede que este no te guste lo suficiente como para dar el paso, pero que hayas tomado esta nueva actitud me da esperanza de que pronto elegirás un buen partido.

Entonces su padre también lo había notado.

\- No es que no me agrade, padre. Parece un buen hombre – Suspiró. – Creo que, en los tiempos que corren, es a lo máximo que puedo aspirar.

\- ¡No digas eso! – Exclamó horrorizado. – Estoy seguro de que llegarán otros más de tu gusto. Aún podemos esperar un poco más. ¡No tienes que darle una respuesta ahora mismo!

Izayoi rehusó mirar a su padre. Aquello no fue lo que le pareció cuando el gobernador hablaba sobre la anexión de las tierras de los Hamasaki a sus dominios. Parecía muy interesado, y hasta impaciente, por echarles el lazo.

Pero… aparte de eso, era uno de los mejores candidatos que había recibido en años.

\- Dame un día más, por favor – Suplicó la princesa. – Prometo que entonces le daré una respuesta clara al gobernador.

Su padre soltó una risotada que la dejó descolocada.

\- ¡Siempre al punto! Igual que tu madre – El señor Hamasaki no pudo evitar revolverle los cabellos a su hija. – Solo espero que tú tengas un poco más de suerte que yo.

Izayoi se sorprendió de que él mismo tocara ese tema. Siempre había sido un tabú, desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero qué se le iba a hacer…

\- Dejemos ese tema, padre. No tenemos por qué hablar de ello. Pensaré seriamente si aceptar la propuesta del lord.

No había nada más que decir. Su padre se despidió con un beso en la sien, indicándole a su dama de compañía que ya podía entrar. Emiko cerró la puerta corredera y se sentó junto a Izayoi, le quitó el cepilló y deshizo los pocos nudos que quedaban.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Comentó orgullosa. – Sabía que ese monstruo era la causa de toda vuestra desgracia.

\- Emiko… – Advirtió.

\- ¡En cuanto se ha ido, habéis conseguido marido! – Insistió la muchacha. – ¡No es maravilloso!

\- Sí…

No pensaba decirle a Emiko que todavía estaba indecisa respecto a si aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio. Se subiría por las paredes y culparía al General. Emiko podría ser más joven que ella, pero había tenido un comienzo más duro en la vida, y no comprendía como su ama podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Pero las circunstancias eran muy diferentes; Izayoi había aprendido hacía tiempo que cada uno desea lo que no puede tener, y lo que ella tenía de riqueza, a su sirvienta le sobraba de libertad.

Por un momento, se preguntó qué diría la pura y correcta Emiko si le contara su secreto…

\- ¿Y ahora por qué sonreís, princesa?

\- ¡Oh! Por nada, descuida – Dijo, reprimiendo a duras penas la risa.

Quizás Emiko tenía razón y la llegada del gobernador de Setsuna era un buen augurio. ¡Estaba decidido! Dejaría pasar el desayuno, pero nada más terminar, aceptaría la proposición.

La doncella se marchó al poco rato e Izayoi descorrió un poco la puerta que daba al patio antes de meterse en el futón y cerrar los ojos. Sí, mañana sería otro día, el principio de una nueva etapa en su vida.

Aunque… todo puede cambiar en solo una noche de luna llena.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Se despertó.

Apartó el cobertor de un manotazo y respiró pesadamente. Algo había cambiado en el aire. Estaba cargado y le costaba respirar. Una ansiedad inesperada se había aposentado en su pecho y la había sacado de su sueño.

Era un bonito sueño. General había vuelto y estaban en el prado, tumbados y sin hacer nada. Como siempre. En su sueño, todo había regresado a la normalidad.

El cansancio se había ido. Se levantó del futón sin sentir los acostumbrados calambres matutinos o la flojera y, sin vestir más prenda que su kimono de noche, salió de la habitación hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Por el camino, pudo ver que no era la única despierta. Los soldados, tanto los de su padre como los llegados de Setsuna, tomaban las armas y se daban instrucciones entre ellos para dirigirse en su misma dirección. ¿Un enemigo? ¿Quién les estaría atacando a esas horas?

Esquivó a los guardias, que estaban demasiado ocupados como para notar su presencia, y corrió descalza por los pasillos hasta llegar a su objetivo: el patio delantero que daba al gran portón del muro que rodeaba el palacio. Por suerte para ella, debía de haberse despertado casi al mismo tiempo que se dio la alerta, así que apenas había gente que le impidiera avanzar hasta situarse en primera fila, en el mismo centro del patio. Izayoi frunció el ceño.

El portón estaba abierto.

Al principio no pudo distinguir nada; estaba muy oscuro y los guardias apenas habían empezado a encender los faroles. Pero tras unos segundos y con un poco más de luz, pudo ver que, en efecto, algo se aproximaba.

Tragó hondo y aguantó la respiración. Era un hombre. Alto, muy alto. No pudo distinguir sus facciones hasta que no estuvo a pocos pasos de ella y la luz de las linternas lo envolvió por completo. Su piel era morena y tersa, atravesada por sendas marcas de color azulado a la altura de las mejillas. Tenía una marcadas cejas negras que contrastaban con su cabello lacio y plateado recogido en una coleta alta. Y sus ojos… ¡oh, sus ojos! Eran cálidos y dorados como dos soles, y brillaban con intensidad por la combinación de oscuridad y fuego. O quizás… brillaran por cuenta propia.

Soltó todo el aire de golpe. No albergaba duda alguna: sabía quién era aquel sujeto.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando su oído captó el sonido de arcos tensándose y espadas desenvainada. El visitante, que hasta entonces no había apartado los ojos de los suyos, dirigió una mirada a los soldados que expresaba una mezcla de hastío y aburrimiento. No les prestó demasiada atención, sin embargo, y en seguida devolvió toda su atención a la princesa. Parecía estar esperando algo.

\- … hola – Atinó a decir ella.

El demonio esbozó una ínfima sonrisa y la miró aún más intensamente.

\- Hola.

¡Qué voz! Por los cielos, era demasiado profunda y gutural. Tan… tan…

"De algún modo, le sienta", decidió.

\- Te fuiste – Le recriminó.

\- He vuelto – Contestó llanamente.

Luchó contra la sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujársele en los labios. Aquel ser no había dicho ni tres palabras y ya se sabía perdida.

Le amaba. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 ***Bocchan: obviamente, el diminutivo de "bocchama". Para aclarar, en el capítulo anterior se dio a entender que las personas cercanas al General Perro tienden a ponerle "motes", y este es el que escogió Reika. ¡Estoy deseando que opinéis sobre el que desvelaré en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Bye-s!**


End file.
